The Dig
by Raven Dunbar
Summary: University AU. Alfred and Matthew are students of Arthur's and they are embarking on an Archaeological Dig together in Scotland, but besides discovering ancient remains, they will be discovering much more about love, friendship, and themselves. Mostly likely UKCan, with a small side of one-sided USCan.


A/N: Hey Guys! Here's a little something I started in my Creative Writing Class. I'm not sure if I will continue with it. Depends on whether or not people want me to! LOL ... Anyway, this is an AU story in which England is an Archaeology Professor who is putting together an Archaeological Field school project in Scotland. His students are America and Canada, and perhaps a few others. This story will likely be yet another USCan and UKCan rivalry type story because I am a sucker for that for some reason. I think it may end up being UKCan in the end though, but don't worry, Alfred will still get some sort of happy ending (If I actually continue with this that is! ) ... Anyway, please let me know what you think! And do let me know if you want me to continue with it, and I see what I can do. (Darker Tides will come before this story, unless I am otherwise inspired!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it characters! I only own my ideas!

* * *

The Dig.

By Raven Dunbar 2012

Matthew had arrived 15 minutes early for the meeting, and because of this the secretary directed him to the two chairs just outside the door of Professor Kirkland's office. The professor would be in shortly. As Matthew took a seat on one of the tacky chairs with olive green upholstery (they looked like they came straight out of the 70's), he pulled a notebook from his backpack. Flipping through the pages, he waited nervously as he anticipated the appointment with the Professor. He was a quiet young man of a slender build. His sandy blonde curls fell to his jaw line and into his face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Upon first glance he really had no defining or outstanding features and, in fact, did not stand out at all. He was easily ignored or by passed, which became apparent (as always) when Professor Kirkland took absolutely no notice of him sitting there as he unlocked the door to his office and stepped inside. Matthew looked up from his notebook as he watched the Professor disappear into the tiny room, and was about to speak up to announce his presence when suddenly another young man appeared. He looked to be around Matthew's age, and also sported glasses and blonde hair (although his was more of a golden sheen, and much straighter and a bit shorter than Matthew's hair). He had a loud voice and was addressing the Professor in a rather casual but abrupt manner.

"Hey Artie! I heard you might have another student to join the dig this summer!"

Matthew looked up at the loud young man, and immediately recognized him from one of his Archaeology classes. He'd always referred to him as "that Obnoxious American."

A voice echoed out from the office.

"It's Professor Kirkland to you, Mr. Jones. Get it right, or bugger off. It's bad enough I have to deal with your incessant nattering for six weeks over the summer." The Professor's voice came out in a sharp British accent, and then Matthew heard the shuffling of papers on a desk. The student who'd been referred to as Mr. Jones was laughing in an obnoxious manner, and both he and Professor Kirkland appeared to be completely oblivious to Matthew's presence, or so it seemed.

"Dude! You've really gotta lighten up, Art- or should I say, _Professor Kirkland._ Anyway, not sure if you noticed, but there's a guy sitting out here." The American student then turned his head slightly and gestured towards Matthew. A grin crept across his face as he gave the quiet student a small wave. The sound of something being slammed down on the desk came from the office, and in a matter of seconds, professor Kirkland was at the door. He peaked his head out and looked at Matthew and then lightly shoved Mr. Jones aside.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You must be Matthew Williams? I didn't notice you there! Terribly sorry, chap! I honestly wasn't expecting you to be on time! I suppose I've gotten too used to this idiot here. Anyway, please, come on in! You're here about the Field School in Northern Scotland this summer, I'm guessing?"

Behind Professor Kirkland, Mr. Jones appeared to be mocking him. Matthew had to stifle a giggle as the Professor dipped back into his office. He nodded and then followed the older man inside, and was then followed by the other student, who appeared to have invited himself along. As Professor Kirkland sat down at his desk, he shot a glare at Mr. Jones, but did not immediately ask him to leave.

Oh! Hey! I know who you are! Matthew Williams? You're in one of my classes, aren't you. I thought I recognized you from somewhere. I'm Alfred… well, I prefer Al actually! Do you know who I am?"

Matthew was about to speak, but was cut off by the Professor, who seemed to be getting even more irritated.

"Alfred! Please! I'm quite sure he knows who you are. It would be difficult not to know, now if you would kindly remove yourself from my office, it would be much appreciated."

Alfred was about to protest, but the Professor cut him off.

"Out! Or I'll see to it that you get no tent to sleep in during the Field School!"  
Matthew watched quietly as Mr. Alfred Jones made a dramatic exit, pouting and making a fuss about how cruel Professor Kirkland was.

"He's Heartless I tell you! Heartless! Good Luck, Matt! You're going to need it!"

With a final flourish, the office door shut, and Alfred was gone. Matthew then turned his focus back onto Professor Kirkland, who was again shuffling some papers on his desk. He pulled a folder from the pile and opened in up.

"Right then. Matthew Williams, correct? You're interested in signing up for the Fields school in Northern Scotland?"

Matthew nodded.

"Fair enough! Word of warning though, if you come along, you'll be stuck with that stupid git for 6 weeks!"

Finally, Matthew was able to speak. He was rather soft spoken for a young man of his age. Not like Alfred at all.

"He's not that bad, is he?"

Matthew looked at Professor Kirkland with a genuinely concerned expression. It was then that the Professor noticed something that was, in fact, striking about the other wise rather plain young man. His eyes were a startling shade of violet. He was quiet for a moment, but then cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Ah, well, yes and no. Alfred is as obnoxious as he seems, but he's also an exceptional archaeologist, and hard working too! He has the attention span of a Gnat in lectures, but he's actually quite a bright student. But regardless, we're not here to talk about Mr. Jones. We're here to talk about you… now let's see if you meet the criteria to come along on this Field School. You've done all the pre-requisite courses, I assume?"

Matthew nodded, and slipped into quiet mode again as Professor Kirkland opened up the folder and glanced through it. It had information about Matthew, along with a paper he'd written expressing his interest in joining in on the dig and a resume of past field work. The office was silent, except for the shuffling of papers and the occasional hum from Professors Kirkland. Finally, he spoke again.

"You're Canadian I see. Must have cost you a bit to move here from Vancouver?"

Matthew nodded once more.

"I saved up a lot to come here. It's been my dream since I was a kid."

Professor Kirkland laughed, and there was a twinkle in his deep green eyes.

"Is that so? And here I believed that it was every Canadian Boy's dream to become a Star in the National Hockey League?"

Matthew laughed as well and shrugged slightly.

"Well, I do enjoy playing Hockey, but this is where my real passion lies!"

The meeting between the two men continued for some time and it soon became apparent that Matthew's dream was about to come true. Professor Kirkland had decided that he would take on Matthew as one of his students for the Archaeological Field School he was heading. By the end of their meeting, the Canadian student was practically beaming.

"Thank you so much, Professor Kirkland! You Don't know how much this means to me! I'm really excited!" Despite his excitement, Matthew retained his soft-spoken mannerism. Professor Kirkland couldn't help but smile.

"My Pleasure, Mr. Williams. Glad to have you aboard, and please feel free to call me Arthur."

With a few final words spoken between them, Matthew excused himself from the office. Although Professor Kirkland seemed a little gruff, and rough around the edges, Matthew had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

As he stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him, Alfred seemed to appear from nowhere once more and gave Matthew a hearty clap on the back, momentarily knocking him off balance.

"So, Artie accepted your application? … Welcome to the team, man!"

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I try and continue this? Please let me know!


End file.
